Swedish Patent Application 78.03046-7 (U.S. Ser. No. 779,152) and two copending Applications PCT/SE78/00012 and PCT/SE78/00013 describe different embodiments of an apparatus similar to that according to the invention and how the apparatus according to the invention may be used. The concept forming the basis of the present invention is, in this instance, int. al to realize such an apparatus but of simpler type and adapted to a simpler manner of manufacture.
In U.S. Pat. 4,200,970 and U.S. application Ser. No. 879,193, filed Feb. 21, 1978, there are described different trimming processes for apparatuses similar to that according to the invention.
The primary object of the present invention is to replace these relatively complicated trimming processes with a simple sorting process and subsequent combination of two or more sensors.